


Unexpected Night

by theangelanddean



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bottom Misha Collins, Cock Cages, Comeplay, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Dom Jared Padalecki, Dom Jensen Ackles, M/M, Nipple Play, Spitroasting, Spreader Bars, Sub Misha, Top Jared Padalecki, Top Jensen Ackles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 20:43:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9513953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theangelanddean/pseuds/theangelanddean
Summary: Misha didn't expect the night to end up like this.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of the dirtiest things I've written. I don't know if I covered everything in the tags.

Misha didn't expect the night to end up like this. The right side of his face was planted on the soft covers of the bed, his hands tied with soft scarves to his legs with his ass up high, his ankles and knees spread by a bar, a cage tight against his cock, and two dicks inside of him. Jensen kept a slow and steady pace, thrusting in and out of his lubed up hole while Jared pressed his hand against his cheek, grunting as he pushes his long thick dick into his throat. 

Tears stream down Misha's face and stain the white covers as he chokes around Jared's thickness. Every time Jensen deliberately pushes against the bundle of nerves inside of him, Misha cries around Jared's dick causing it to slip further into his throat. He's at the point he doesn't even feel the smacks on his ass, created by Jensen, nor the loving caresses of Jared's other hand on his back. All he feels are the two cocks filling him up from both sides. 

Occasionally, Misha hears the filthy of either Jared or Jensen telling him how much of a slut he is and how tight he feels. But he mostly hears the rush of blood in his ears and the fast beat of his heart. He doesn't know for how long they fuck him. Jensen nor Jared were in a rush to finish up with him. The ties around him didn't feel like silk to him anymore. The fabric turned rough as it shoved into his skin every time he struggled or adjusted against them. His cock was tight against the cage, begging for a release he is never going to get. 

During this long ordeal, Misha thinks about what led him to this position. Was it because of openly flirting with the both of them? The attraction between the three? Or the plain and simple, wanting to break the sexual tension by fucking the crap out of him? Whatever it was, Misha really did not mind. He's had fantasies of both the boys: individually and together. How could he pick between Jensen's perfect face and beautiful eyes and Jared's lovely mane and rock hard body? He needed both of them and that's exactly what he got. 

After a few more moments, Jared takes his hand off of Misha's cheek with a groan. His trusts in Misha increase as he weaves his fingers into Misha's hair to pull on. The taste of precome intensify and he knows Jared isn't going to last any longer. Eager to taste him, Misha slacks his jaw even more to take the quickening thrusts. 

"Fuck, Jen. I'm gonna come." Jared hisses through his teeth. Misha eyes spark with interest at these words but is immediately disheartened with Jensen's response. 

"Yeah?" Jensen says while pushing hard into Misha. "Why don't you come here then? Shoot your load into my mouth, I've got an idea." 

Misha so desperately wanted to taste Jared's come, get a reminder for the rest of the night that he had deepthroated him for what seemed like hours and shot his come down into his throat. But instead, he whines as Jared takes his dick out of his mouth. 

"Will you look at that, Jen." Jared laughs, tracing Misha's pink mouth with the tip of his dick, getting precome all over it. "He's sad he won't get a taste of my come." 

Misha gasps at the feeling of Jensen slapping his ass hard, "He's not going to taste any come tonight, not even his own." 

"Poor, Mish." Jared uses a faux pitying tone, using his thumb to push the precome into Misha's mouth, letting him suck on it for awhile. 

Jared, then, stands on the bed and walks over to Jensen, who is still slowly fucking into Misha. Jensen stops moving and pushes his dick deep inside Misha's ass. Jared leads his dick to point at Jensen's open mouth and tongue sticking out. Misha desperately tries to crane his neck to see the scene but every time he tries his prostate ends up hitting Jensen's dick, causing his nerve ending to fire off. All he gets to do is hear the pumping of Jared's hand with his dick and the long moan as he comes inside Jensen's mouth. 

Once Jared releases his orgasm, Jensen closes his mouth around the deposited come. He slowly pulls out of Misha, leaving the hole to flutter for awhile and eventually having a hard time to close. Then, Jensen goes ahead and spits Jared's come inside the gaping hole. Misha feels the rush of excitement in his bones; a mixture of Jensen's saliva and Jared's come was inside of him. 

"Damn, our little slut likes it." Jared laughs, watching Misha's hole tighten, trying to keep the liquids inside of him. 

"Told you I come up with all the great ideas, Jay." Jensen smirks at his handy work. Misha's ass was bright red with handprints on both sides and his hole destroyed by his thick dick. But he wasn't done. 

"How about you?" Jared asks Jensen. 

"Suck me off." Jensen turns to lay down next to Misha at eye level. "Then do the same thing I did with him." 

"Fuck." Jared moans. "Yes." 

Jared kisses down Jensen's torso and then enveloping Jensen's dick into his mouth. Meanwhile, Jensen never breaks eye contact with Misha. His hand comes up to wipe some stray tears off of Misha's nose and cheeks then leans in, placing a soft kiss on the precome and spit covered lips. 

"Don't you dare let the come I put in you leak out, Mish." Jensen mumbles into Misha's mouth. He keeps kissing Misha, exploring the inside of his mouth with his tongue as Jared bobs his head up and down on his dick. This time Misha could see a little of what Jared is doing to Jensen. He dick is impossibly pushing against the cage, begging to be released. 

Jensen moans and hisses into Misha's mouth, complimenting Jared's mouth. Before he comes, Jensen grabs Jared's hair and pulls him slightly up, signaling him to not swallow. As he rides through his orgasm, he bites down on Misha's lower lip making him gasp in pain and pleasure. Jared sits up with his mouth full and Jensen follows suit. 

"Mish, relax and let Jared put my come in you." Jensen commands, spreading his ass even more. Misha lets his hole flutter open as Jared spits inside of him. All of a sudden, Misha feels a cool, possibly glass object push against his hole. The object stretches his rim and settles into like a plug. 

"There." Jensen says. "Our come will stay nice and snug inside of you. 

Misha whimpers as he finally feels the strain on his legs and back. His dick was still fighting a battle it is sure to lose with the cage surrounding it. Thankfully, both Jared and Jensen got the message and carefully remove the ropes and spread bars, each time kissing every part of his body. 

Once Misha is out of the bondage, he slumps down onto the bed, letting Jared turn him around. He leans down and places a messy kiss on Misha's tired and slack mouth as he caresses his flushed torso. The normally tan skin is replaced with red and pale skin. He kisses down his neck, pausing to suck into his soft skin, hoping it will develop a nice bruise in time. Jensen, in the meantime, moves to spread Misha's legs out and traces where the glass plug met with Misha's rim. He could see through the glass, the pink flesh and the white come were perfectly visible to him. Experimenting, he pushes at the base of the plug and tilts it upward. A sharp gasp is released from Misha's mouth as he jerks away from Jensen's pressure on the plug. 

Jared laughs against his skin as he travels down to his chest and covers one of Misha's nipples with his mouth to discover the same reaction. He uses his hand to tweak at Misha's other nipple as he works the one in his mouth. Both the sensations make Misha weak and tears are streaming down his face again. To make it even more unfair to him, Jensen grabs on to the base of the plug and rubs it against his prostate feverously. His whole body jerks again, not knowing what to do or where to go, he cries out because he just wanted to come so fucking badly. 

"Do you think he's ready, Jay?" Jensen asks, still rubbing the glass plug against the bundle of nerves. 

"Yeah, I think so." Jared mumbles.

With one last nip at the nipple, he kisses down Misha's abdomen all the way to the caged cock. He gives it a nice, sweet peck and opens up the cage. The tightness around his balls releases and come splatters out onto his stomach. During this whole ordeal, Jensen keeps at it with the plug and Jared pumps his dick with his hand. The endless stream of come makes Misha cry out. Jared finally lets go of his dick and Jensen, also, lets go of the plug. His dick keeps twitching come on to his stomach. When it ended, Misha lets out a content sigh. He hasn't had this good or long of an orgasm since forever. 

Jensen and Jared look at each other with a smile and back at the stretched and fucked out body in front of them. They move to lick the come off of Misha's stomach, meeting in the middle to exchange sloppy kisses. Once every small bit is cleaned up, Jared moves Misha to his side and wraps his arm around him from the back. While Jensen faces the two boys, giving both a peck on their foreheads before sinking into to mattress. 

A few moments later, Misha comes back down to earth to see Jared and Jensen caressing and whispering kind words to him. He smiles at the pressure of the plug still in his ass, knowing that both the boys come is nestled nicely inside of him. 

"Jen. Jared." Misha whispers. "Thank you." 

"Yeah?" Jensen asks and Misha nods his head. 

Jared pulls him even closer into his chest and says, "We love you, Misha." 

"I love you both, too."

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://heavenlycas.co.vu/) || [Twitter](https://twitter.com/heavenlyish) || [Bottom!cas Blog](http://pluggedcas.tumblr.com/)


End file.
